PIN diodes are used in many different applications. In one particular example, PIN diodes may be used in matching networks to match the impedance of a load to an impedance into which a high power radio frequency generator can deliver power. Regardless of the specific use, high speed switching of PIN diodes may involve high power consumption each switch cycle, which is exacerbated in devices using multiple PIN diodes. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.